


A Great Friend

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [6]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Car Troubles, Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: A best friend would do anything for you, even if that means helping you fix your car after a long shift.October 6th: Bromance - 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?
Relationships: Roy DeSoto & Johnny Gage
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 6





	A Great Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

**A Great Friend**

"John your beer is getting hot! Come take a break and relax."

Roy called over to his partner, who was under his car’s engine on a mechanic creeper. Roy didn't know where it came from, he assumed it was John's as he was never good at car repairs. The older model car gave out when Joanne went to pick up the kids from school and she had to call a neighbor for help to get back home. They would need to set aside some finances soon and start thinking on getting a new one. Joanne _had_ been eyeing the newer SUV's in the magazine John left laying around. 

"It’s almost done....see there." The car started with a purr as John wiped his hand over his forehead, grease and oil covering his clothes and face, leaving dark smudges on the tanned olive skin. He chuckled softly, a warm wet towel in his hands as he handed it over.

Roy couldn’t have asked for a better friend. He couldn’t think of anyone else who would come over after a long hard shift and then help him with his car, just because he wanted to.

"C'mon Junior, let’s go rest before Joanne and the kids come home. I hear she's making your favorite tonight."


End file.
